


Ocean Skin

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Merman sex, Triton - Freeform, Underwater, Underwater Sex, siren au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Hay más secretos en una caja que en el mar. Tony aprenderá pronto la lección.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Ocean Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Considerando la controversia que causó en su momento, hago las advertencias generales.
> 
> Peter tritón (sirena macho)
> 
> Escenas sexuales explícitas
> 
> Descripción no gráfica de violencia.
> 
> Les advierto, este no es un Os meloso y soft (aunque se esfuerza por parecerlo) sino completamente lo contrario, algo más apegado a lo bizarro e incómodo.
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Para ser un hombre integro e incorruptible, el rey, señor que se jactaba de ser padre de mi hermano y yo, los príncipes de esos condominios, le faltaba el grácil arte de ser misericordioso.

Él era ese soldado fuerte que mataría o moriría por su pueblo, con derroches de nacionalismo mal arraigado que constantemente desataban conflictos. Sin embargo, monarca generoso y noble hidalgo para sus compatriotas, dadivoso hasta con lo que no tenia y lo que aun no llegaba a tener.

Sin embargo, yo, que conocí a este rey perfecto y magnánimo desde mis inicios, el que me alimento con buena fruta y me dijo como usar las piernas, sabía lo que se escondía, al cerrar las cortinas.

Se le podría levantar un monumento y derrocar el recuerdo de reyes pasados, infructíferos hasta los periodos nobles de mi padre, nadie lo podría negar, incluso a mi, que sabia de sus ánimos y su desafuero, era incapaz de estar en desacuerdo. Sin embargo, solo yo y mi hermano entendíamos de la brutalidad de esa bestia que mataba impunemente sin distinción ni orden teocrático, la que guardaba como realidad alterna, (mas real que alterna) una masa entera y desgastada, pestilente, inmunda e inhumana, de saqueos, violaciones, hambre fanática de bienestar y favor divino concedido.

No por nada había las guerras que había, o tenía el poderío que poseía, si no era por la inmarcesible alma sanguinaria. Por ello los abucheos en Francia y Polonia, por ello la riqueza en abundancia que el pueblo plebeyo disfrutaba, sin reparar en la crueldad desabrigada bajo el dinero y las manzanas.

Pero las recompensas eran jugosas y su soberanía buena y justa para quien hubiese construido su hogar cerca de ahí.

El siguiente hombre al mando que tomaría ese cetro para devastar los auges de terrorismo y consecuencias malignas como plaga, era yo, hijo segundo de entre sus herederos, que, siendo mi entrañable hermano ya un alma de polvo y humo producto de guerras y honor, era deber mío sentarme al mando una vez que mi padre exhalara su último suspiro.

Ya para entonces yo había cosechado 45 buenos años en vida, mi hermano era solo 3 años menor que yo. Sinceramente, menos recto y ortodoxo de lo que en ese momento debíamos ser. Solía desentenderse de sus labores reales e ir al pueblo a sembrar amoríos con las doncellas que lo ocultaban en sus moradas hasta que la escolta de mi hermano, enviada por la preocupación absurda del rey, iba a buscar entre el fango de los plebeyos y las bocas de toda mujercita virgen en edad casadera.

A dos salones de los aposentos del rey, yo podía oír los reclamos que Howard profiriaba, queriendo forzar un espíritu aventurero como era el de mi hermano a abrigar la convencionalidad de lo que ser príncipe implicaba desde la cuna.

Yo no culpaba a mi hermano, incluso había sido cómplice de sus travesuras, no es que yo fuera un ermitaño que rechazaba sus necesidades biológicas y primarias, más de una ocasión había llevado a alguna joven de compañía a mi habitación o hacia pacto con una buena dama del ejército para saciarnos, sin embargo, la vida de un noble, afortunadamente todavía me resultaba fascinante.

Generalmente, por orden y tradición de generación tras generación, se hablaba de nupcias y boda mucho antes de que el rey subiera al mando. El príncipe debía tener alguna muchacha ya cortejada para entonces celebrar la boda y más rápido que inmediato, la coronación de nuevo rey, o, en su defecto, buscaba alguna dama para proponerle amorío y poder diplomático, en otros reinos o entre su propia gente.

Por suerte celestial, eso debía ser, mi padre jamás se mostró ansioso de una nuera para entonces, de hecho apoyaba la idea de un rey soltero que pudiera dictar. Él no lo sabía, pero yo agradecía el gesto en secreto.

Mi padre era marinero por vocación y gobernante por pasatiempo, no era de extrañar que desapareciera cuatro meses junto a su fiel tripulación y regresara con presentes exóticos para el fray, para mi hermano y para mi. Conchas marinas y perlas, peces y moluscos que yo, resguardaba en peceras de agua tibia según sus necesidades.

Era su forma de expresar "Te extrañé" o "Estuve pensado en ti", ya que nunca fue un hombre muchas palabras, por lo que los abrazos sorpresivos y los obsequios, estaban a la orden del día.

Siempre nos daba la cordial orden de ir a acompañarlo, le gustaba pasar tiempo en familia, pero a mi me daban nauseas el ajetreo marino, y mi hermano no desaprovechaba esa oportunidades de libertina soledad para hacer y deshacer como le plazca.

Un día, llegando con oro saqueado y langosta para cenar, pidió mi presencia a la hora de su regreso, cuando desembarcó de uno de sus múltiples viajes.

— He traído algo para ti — presumió, palmeando mi espalda — pensaba asesinarlo, pero ahora... dejaré que lo cuides hasta darle un buen uso a su piel.

Era costumbre también que mi padre cazara cosas grandes, tiburones, tortugas y pulpos o calamares de gran tamaño, que yo cuidaba antes de que él quisiera cenarlo. Era una labor sencilla y fascinante en partes iguales, por lo que yo aceptaba.

Le pidió a Rogers conducirme hasta donde lo tenían resguardado. El que fuera en una de esas bóvedas oscuras le agregó una grumosa capa de intriga al asunto, pues no solía ser tan precavido en cuanto a su siega marina.

— Tenga cuidado, alteza — me advirtió antes de depositarme frente a la puerta, y él, desaparecer al paso de mi confusión.

Pregunté "¿Qué es?" pero él ya se había evaporado.

Las anchas puertas eran poco más pesadas que un sofá, por lo que, si bien me habría servido su mano amiga para quitarla de entre mi paso, pude hacerlo con un para de gruñidos.

Era uno de esos enormes salones con cortinas espesas, densas y polvorientas como para retirar, por lo que la luz era nula e inexistente, pero con los rastros colados por la puerta, se podía ver una que otra montaña de suciedad.

En el centro, había una especie de recipiente de cristal fino y firme, como los que se usaban cuando mi padre traía tilapia y se conservaban en enormes baldes rectangulares, sin embargo este triplicaba el tamaño, la anchura e incluso la elegancia. Por las desmesuradas medidas, donde bien yo podría hundirme a nadar con tranquilidad y espacio de sobra, sospeché que se trataba de un ser grande, quizá otro de esos calamares indómitos, los favoritos de rey.

El agua, si bien cristalina, era de un añil denso y frondoso, poco más esclarecida que un pote de pintura índigo, y el movimiento en el era sereno y flemático, como si no hubiera nada y a la vez de todo.

Me acerqué, pretendiendo acelerar el ritmo con el que mi pupila se aclimataba a la luz ficticia. Con suerte podría ser un tiburón queriendo desafiar la razón humana.

Pero lo que vi estaba lejos de ser retratado por los aventureros que juraban haber luchado contra el kraken, ni la dama que adivinaba el contraste entre lo quimérico o lo real dentro de lo que por la noche, desfogando mis más alocadas imaginaciones pudiera presenciar. No, ello era tan cierto como pocos podíamos expresar y tan ilegitimo como a los niños en las noches les hacían creer.

Era lo que todos sabíamos que existía, pero por respeto, moral y buen juicio, dejábamos a la ignorancia, y seguíamos nuestro camino. Lamentablemente, mi padre no era precisamente un hombre de buen juicio.

De tal rareza como solo alguien de su hermosura y especie podía exhumar entre las escamas que lo adornaban, que abrillantaban la claridad en el agua por el esplendor fulgurante como una puesta de sol.

Había leído, escuchado y escrito acerca de la ilegalidad de esas criaturas, de su distinción por el peligro y la devastadora belleza que llevaba consigo al agitar su aleta, no obstante, tener esos enormes ojos y el cariz indefenso, inocente y exculpado de la iniquidad implícita en nuestras piernas, era tan aterrador como sublime y conmovedor.

Él, si, por su corpulenta silueta y las facciones masculinas, me miraba como si de hecho, yo fuese la excentricidad que se sacudía ahí.

No tuve tiempo de rendirme al estado de estupefacción que tendría que haber sido abrazado, estaba ahí, en carne, escamas y hueso como para conmocionarme, sino que en cambio guerreo por saber cual de las dos emociones que me invaden y me dejan colgando de las más ominosa ambivalencia, deseo presenciar para nuestro encuentro, asombro o terror.

En la extrañeza y el analfabetismo expresado en mayúsculas respecto a él, encontré temor y duda, sobre su fuerza y el hecho de que eran conocidos por la violencia que los concurría y el magnetismo que sabía estaba tomando curso por mi sistema, sin embargo, en su iris vi desamparo, curiosidad y miedo.

Era obvio, en el estado antinatural en el que se encontraba, así que me acerqué halado por el hipnótico movimiento de su pupila, que me estudiaba y sorprendía, mientras a manos de un refinado aleteo, se aproximaba a la barrera que nos separaba y ajustaba su palma, con cuidado, como si quemara.

Un miedo con los accesos restringidos para evaporar seguía sonando como una alarma en la parte racional de mi cerebro, repitiendo que era una mala idea, que me fuera, que, sea lo que sea aquella criatura de eminente belleza, debía alejarme. No obstante, por hoy, le di el criterio de mis funciones al instinto.

Él me miró otros delicados segundos, haciéndome sentir como el pez enjaulado en lugar de él, pero dejándome conducir por la candidez en sus mejillas arreboladas, que se extendieron y contrajeron al momento de sonreír a través de muro, tierno, delicado, como el sutil aleteo de una mariposa que revoloteaba en los gestos lozanos y sus ojos adornados de sorpresa y vago entendimiento.

No podría saber en qué estaba pensando, o si quiera si lo hacía, aquella parte escamosa y colorida bajo su ombligo que reemplazaban las dos extremidades que debían estar según mis libros de anatomía, me decía que probablemente no era un ser plenamente racional y en uso de todas sus facultades mentales, no obstante, sus ojos, oh esos agónicos ojos, más profundos y más espléndidos de los que estaba seguro alguna vez iba a ver, me explicaban con paciencia que de hecho, su intelecto podría ser mucho muy superior.

— ¿Eres un humano? — cuestionó, sin dejar de sonreír, así que me estremecí.

— Uhm... si, digo ¿Qué no lo parezco? — dije, con voz trémula ante el divino andar de su entusiasmado merodeo, que me generó en su presencia un arrullo parecido al que propiciaban los coristas al momento de rezar - ¿Como es que hablas mi lengua?

— Hablamos cientos de lenguas

— ¿Tienes nombre? — quería saberlo, si esta sería la única noche que pudiera tratar a tal enigma, antes de ver el verter de su sangre en los artilugios de rey, yo quería poder recordarlo por su nombre.

— Llámame Peter

Peter, sabía a champagne y chocolate, a sal y azúcar, probablemente así sabrían sus labios, esos que mordió después de barrerme con la mirada. Presentí que no era su nombre real, posiblemente solo uno que yo pudiera pronunciar.

Lo vi danzar alrededor de la humedad que magreaba su piel de alabastro, con emoción tatuada en el oscilar de sus caderas cuando recorría el manto acuífero y volvía a mi para sonreír. Y de nuevo. Cotoneando la enorme aleta que no ocupaba un tamaño mucho mayor al de su parte superior, y que concluía con un abanico traslúcido que retoñaba precioso por sus colores.

Yo tenía preguntas, cientos de ellas, apiladas en un montón bloqueado por el estupor controlado, imposibles de vocalizar en medio del brillo cegador anhelante sobre el cotoneo de torso y aleta.

Se volvió a mi, más lento que despacio, y necesitado, tal vez de calor o de abrigo, recargando la frente contra el cristal, como si añorara la libertad de un océano sin barreras o viera lo que el destino de su propia naturaleza enmarcaba. Luego me miró, y volvió a morderse el labio inferior, como vacilando.

— Tu... ¿Tienes nombre? — me interrogó, haciendo ver lo grosero que fui al no darle algo para recordarme.

— Soy Anthony

Peter presionó sus labios, como conteniendo algo tras sus ellos, algo que lo sofocaba.

Volvió a escanearme, arañando el cristal, suave para no dejar marcas, reposando la frente por segunda vez.

— Y... ¿Eres un varón Tony?

— Si

Su aleta se agitó bruscamente, contiguo a un gemido irreprimible que sonó a un agudo eco entre el agua que lo rodeaba.

Lo vi sonrojarse, con un tinte más liviano que la capa de agua borraba frente a mi.

Él se mantuvo de frente, flotando, a pesar de sus brazos torneados y los músculos firmes, de dureza palpable a la vista, se dotaba de un aspecto tan liviano como una hoja.

Me observaba, se avergonzaba, y volvía a su cabizbaja posición. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Me enfurezco por mi cobardía para estudiar sus cuerpo con descaro como el hizo conmigo, los convencionalismos sociales dictaban aquello de obsceno e irrespetuoso y siguen arraigados con poseso. Pero quiero y... a él parecía no importunarle.

Si piel, que ni en mil vidas juraba volvería a ver por la perfección encauzada en ella, y el rosado de su aleta junto al mismo tinte embadurnado en sus pezones, de aspecto más suaves, incluso más estéticos que los de un hombre promedio, y me agrada lo que veo, me arrepiento de lo incontrolable pero... era demasiado perfecto.

Vuelvo a mi revisión, y veo, con desconsuelo una herida, justo en su cadera, en el hueso ilíaco izquierdo, o donde se suponía debía ir si fuera humano.

Él sabe que lo he visto y responde.

— De las cuerdas, las que utilizaron para traerme aquí.

Acaricia un poco la zona y la sangre brota, solo una pizca que se va entre el agua como un poco de humo.

— ¿Todavía duele?

— Si, de hecho

Quiero ayudarlo, a cambio de esa paz cálida y alentadora que me estaba inyectando con su presencia y su enormes ojos de venado curioso, así que voy por un antiséptico, uno de los que mi padre dejaba ahí para las heridas que resultaban de sus pasatiempos, no se si funcione en tritones pero intentarlo, pienso yo que no hará daño.

Con la escalera, subo hasta los escalones que me daba bienvenida a la profundidad del tanque, pero me mantengo en el segundo, donde el agua llega hasta las rodillas.

Peter vuelve a mirarme, en el otro extremo del recipiente garrafal. También tiene miedo, pero me esfuerzo por no asustarlo con movimientos bruscos ni con el corazón que ahora se había trasladado a latir en mis oídos.

Él nada con cautela, no se si él tiene mas miedo de que lo agreda o yo de que me coma, sin embargo, el tiempo no espera y lo tengo frente a mi, con el cuerpo rígido como lánguido, al menos tenemos algo en común.

Se sienta a mi lado, alerta y a la defensiva, yo rezo para no parecer algún dardo al cual debía atacar, pero no se de su percepción, entonces no podría hacer nada.

Con la toalla en mano, llena de antibacterial, intentó pasar por la herida, pero Peter esta demasiado asustado como para no sobresaltarse y con ello desencadenarme un ataque de pánico ante la desapacible forma de reaccionar.

El movimiento hace a su cola brillar más de lo ya hacia, contrastando con la iluminación que el tragaluz nos proporcionaba.

Intentó regular mi corazón a su compás, o creo que él lo hace también por los ejercicios de respiración que parece practicar.

Vuelvo a intentarlo con mayor suavidad, y presiono, Peter suelta un gemido, debe estar doliendo.

Desinfecto, jamás había limpiado a un pez como con él, por ende me encomiendo a dios para no hacerle más daño.

Intento no tocar demasiado, y que el contacto se reduzca a la toalla empapada de antiséptico, estoy demasiado embelesado por su potencial riesgo como para probar mi suerte.

Al finalizar, Peter me mira, trastabillando en la siguiente oración, como haciendo el amago de querer hablar, pero no lo hace, solo me mira. Y su escrutinio se prolonga, más que lo minutos y la abundante humedad que me empapa la piel.

Como si tuviese comida en la cara, ajusta sus ojos como la lentilla de un microscopio, estirando su cuello, y yo me fuerzo a no alejarme a medida que se recorre, porque al verse como un cachorro indefenso, prefiero que mate por su naturaleza y no por el rechazo.

Se acerca, se acerca.

Me siento arrinconado por los dientes de un tiburón con rostro de gatito, y no me gusta sentirme así, porque me conflictua y me dice que me vaya y que me quede al mismo tiempo.

Mi corazón vuelve a bombear con una posible taquicardia, lo siento fuerte y retumbante hasta en la cabeza, pero quiero ser valiente para ver que se esconde tras su huroneo.

Respiro, huele a fresas y el olor a pescado persiste, pero no es desagradable, es fresco y apetecible.

Él respira sobre mi clavícula, yo veo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, y antes de que pueda gritar, su nariz se entierra en mi cuello en lugar de sus dientes.

Su piel es gélida, casi glacial, pero de una textura tersa y blanda, demasiado para ser real, sobrepasando las fronteras de lo imposible, indescriptible.

Siento su brisa nasal golpeando mi piel y viajando a mi espina dorsal, dolorosamente caliente, y la forma en la que aspira, por lo que determino que está olfateándome.

La punta helada se desplaza en el terreno que hace la carne de mi cuello ahora de gallina, su tacto, aunque frígido es electrizante, aunque pequeño, asolador.

Se aleja, volviendo a sonreír con timidez y ocultando su vergüenza en un chapuzón del que no vuelve a asomar la cabeza.

Estoy demasiado aturdido como para cortar la parálisis, y el aturdimiento perdura hasta que me voy a la cama. Poco recuerdo de lo que sucedió después, solo que no lo veo a él.

Ni siquiera se si comí o redacté el informe a Francia que pidió mi padre, espero que si.

Son tantas sensaciones para un solo día, por lo que me privo del deleite que implica volver a él, sino que a distancia, lo estudio, lo analizo, en silencio, discreto para que no me note.

Claro que volveré, no obstante, ahora iré preparado, indagando en sus comportamientos y virtudes.

**Día 1**

_Resulta que Peter, está tan consumido por la ansiedad como yo o mi viejo padre. Se agita desesperado de un lado a otro, y alza la cabeza, yo quiero entender que busca una forma de escapar._

_Ahora tenemos dos cosas en común_

**Día 10**

_Recobra la paciencia, pero hay inquietud debajo de sus destemplados ataques de sofocación, debe estar asfixiado de limitarse a un espacio tan pequeño._

_Siento pena por la criatura. Quiero hacerle compañía, pero el miedo todavía se agalopa en mis arterias._

**Día 15**

_Peter, por alguna razón, siempre regresa al lugar donde estuve sanado su herida, con esfuerzo se sienta en el mismo sitio, y permanece hasta que el murmullo del agua lo llaman de nuevo._

_Pienso que me extraña, y si es así, ya sería la tercera cosa que tenemos en común._

**Día 22**

_Suele hacerse un ovillo en una de las esquinas, le gusta dormir así, no tiene horarios ni tiempo determinado. Eso me gusta de él, es libre._

_Su balanceo acalorado de aleta todavía me mesmeriza descaradamente, me gusta como mueve la cadera, la cintura que se define con cada meneo y las contracciones en sus pectorales y bíceps, el grato ondear de su piel de seda y el de su cabello que se columpiaba uniformemente al ritmo de la marea._

**Día 28**

_Yo no me encargo de llevarle comida, pero esta vez con fuerza de voluntad, le ofrecí una manzana._

_Resulta que le gustan las manzanas._

_Clavaba los dientes, succionaba sediento el néctar, dejaba el juguillo escurrir por la barbilla y perderse en el agua, acariciándose con la lengua._

_A penas y cruzamos palabras, y esto se torna absurdo, siendo que ya lo tuve tan cerca, tan magníficamente cerca como para oler su piel también._

**Día 34**

_Me ánimo a expresarme en voz viva, el sonríe, y contesta algunas de mis preguntas cuando hemos roto el hielo._

_Peter no es violento, pero me explica que a nadie le gustaría que por cacería se llevaran su comida, y que bueno, no es lindo ser saludado con arpones y métodos de captura._

_Que su caza y aleta ha sido cotizada como mercado e invaden sus condominios, sus tierras se llenas de embarcaciones y está expuesto y orillado a pelear._

_Ahora lo entiendo, Peter no es, ni será una criatura iracunda, es un alarmada libre, que en defensa por el empeño en lastimarlo, quiere protegerse de los cuchillos y las flechas con uñas y dientes._

_Le pregunté los por qué de su repentino husmeo en mi cuello, se ruboriza, y me pide disculpas por el azoramiento causado, diciendo que fue un instinto._

_Me gustan sus instintos._

**Día 37**

_Llevo la carne del buffet real para compartir con él, Peter acepta un pescado, langosta y su manzana diaria._

_Comemos, poco hablamos, pero se que la sensación de disfrute por la compañía es compartida y bilateral._

**Día 40**

_A Peter le gusta cantar. A mi me gusta que cante. Él lo sabe, y aunque nunca lo hemos dicho, sabemos que canta para mí._

_A solas, su voz se organiza entre los acordes, se desplaza fluida, evoca sílabas con destreza._

_En mi presencia, sin embargo, con él, consiente de que miro como cotonea el cuerpo, se sonroja, y canturrea con voz trémula, más opositora, aunque, no por ello menos sedativa._

Un día, listo para almorzar en su excéntrica compañía, advierto un súbito estado de ánimo nunca visto bailar en sus mejillas.

Está incómodo, lo transpira por la manera en la que se revuelve en el agua, como una picazón suave y frustrante.

Quiero ayudarlo, pero no sabría como hacerlo y él pone ahínco en apartarse de mi figura.

Lo escucho gemir debajo del agua que salpica en mis rodillas con más barbaridad, era por él y su aleta inquieta, lo se, veo su figura removerse torpemente en el estanque, como una sombra enardecida.

— Peter — intento llamarlo, el chico se demora en responder, pero finalmente asoma un medio de su cabeza, a una considerable distancia — ¿Estas bien?

— Si — dice con la voz ahogada, como dentro de un pequeñísimo resuello, y lo hace de esta manera, de esta forma afirmativa solo para que yo no me preocupe. Pero falla.

— Ven aquí

Peter se muestra renuente, no capaz de soslayar una petición tan trivial y cotidiana entre nosotros, se petrifica en su lugar, incluso podría haber jurado que contiene el oxígeno, no obstante, lo veo desesperado por moverse.

Así que, sin respuesta de opción múltiple para hacer fáciles las cosas, entro más al agua, siento la humedad rodearme ya no solo la rodilla, es el fémur y luego la cintura, más allá de las periferias del ombligo, salpicando el pecho, atrapándome el cuello y finalmente el rostro, con cuidado de aguantar el mecanismo de respiración, inflando la mejillas pareciendo un bobo.

El agua en mis ojos me impiden ver la nitidez de la piel nívea de Peter, pero algo he de distinguir de sus contornos.

Funcionó miré como se acercaba, y quedamos flotando uno frente al otro, él con ayuda de sus ventajas inherentes, yo socorrido por la superficie del escalón.

Me observa, me gusta que lo haga, pero trato de emitirle que estoy ahí, y jamás podría lastimarlo, que yo no soy como mi padre.

Peter se acerca más, y lejos de presenciar el frío enroscado a su piel, hoy, justo en este día, percibo que irradia calor. Probablemente esté enfermo, por ello su comportamiento.

Se aproxima más, y se refleja en la retina de mi ojo, mira mis labios, mordisquea los suyos, los lastima por su fuerza, y finalmente, escapa de los límites.

Contemplo su boca con todas las terminaciones nerviosas entre mis labios, las habidas y por haber, pues hasta un segundo después, comprendo que me está besando.

Me siento noqueado por un arco, atropellado por la sorpresa de sus cálidos labios, delgados, pequeños y celestialmente suaves.

Una sirena me está besando.

Joder, una sirena me está besando.

No es hasta que sus manos acotan mis mejillas, que cierro los ojos, y disfruto del sabor a gloria penetrando mi lengua.

Es incluso anestésico, pues no siento mi mente, ni mis huesos, y se que estoy flotando a causa del agua, pero las estrellas giraban a mi alrededor, o yo lo hacía, por primera vez no lo sabía.

No sé cuándo comienzo a ascender pero en cuanto toco aire, la unión carnal y casi vital, se rompe, y yo respiro ferozmente sobre su boca, dulce e hinchada. Él permanece con los ojos cerrados, tal vez la vergüenza le impida verme, pero reclina su frente contra la mía.

El agua nos escuda y nos sostiene enarbolados, su respiración va en desorden, y tiembla, tiembla demasiado.

Poco a poco abre los ojos, y se aleja solo para escudriñarme, replegando el cuello, su pecho se eleva y se desinfla intermitentemente, y antes de que yo pueda decir algo, se arroja sobre mi y vuelve a besarme.

Esta ocasión yo correspondo más dispuesto, me muevo contra su húmeda boca, es ardiente y descubro los sabores que pueda.

Sus brazos se enganchan a mi cuello, yo palpo su piel en la espalda, y me causa disonancia que, lejos de como fue nuestro primer contacto, ahora su carne es abrasadora y caldeada.

Con frenesí se presiona contra mi tanto como pueda, tanto como para mezclar las distorsiones de nuestra piel y volvernos un lío de anatomías disparejas.

Siento la fogosidad en la lengua que redescubre mis recovecos, necesitada y calórica.

Yo me recorro con él hasta los escalones y me siento en mi habitual posición, pero él no se detiene y con afanoso deseo sigue con anhelos de sentir mi cuerpo, tanto como yo con suyo.

Tiento su espalda caliente, como dije imposiblemente suave para ser realidad.

Me separo para mirarlo, es hermoso desde esa perspectiva hambrienta de mi tacto, sus pómulos se engrandecen con tintes bermellón y sus ojos cristalinos se entrecierran.

— Más... — susurra antes de buscar famélico mi boca, yo aplaudo su travesía y dejo que me bese con sus ansias.

Está desesperado, quiere que lo toque, quiere que calme ese súbito estrés de lasciva sensualidad erótica, por ello él me acaricia donde pueda, en la espalda y de frente.

Mueve su cola de una forma que yo adivino intenta ser sugestiva, y es todo un éxito en ello. Se frota contra mi rodilla y no le hubiese apropiado de tanta relevancia a ese acto, si no fuera por el empeño en esos lugares particulares.

Quiero ver, así que me retiro de sus labios y el gime en respuesta.

— Tony... — musita con ojos empañados, mira en dirección a su aleta, unos centímetros por debajo de la cadera, cuando llega a sentarse a mi lado, me mira a mi y vuelve a su cuerpo.

Me dirijo a donde insiste con sus ojos, yo distingo una hendidura entre su grupa escamada, mojada de un fluido diferente al agua.

¿Él de verdad espera que esto suceda?

Pero sus ojos ruegan y a ellos no puedo vociferar algo siquiera similar a un no. Por tanto, acerco mis dedos con cuidado, pues esta criatura perfecta no es en absoluto un simple humano.

Toco la hendidura, el gime más alto, se revuelve, pienso que lo está disfrutando.

Quiero estudiar un poco a lo que me enfrento, antes de hacer algo más y noto que es demasiado blando y acolchonado.

— Por favor... dentro...

En realidad, hay dos orificios, por presentimiento me acerque al de abajo, por la humedad que de ahí emanaba. Creo que di en el blanco.

Introduzco un dedo con la garganta seca, sus músculos internos ruedan asombrosamente contra mi, y hago a Peter gemir.

Muevo mis dígitos. Joder, está realmente caliente.

De su otro agujero, se asoma otro órgano, más húmedo y enrojecido, que gotea, nada parecido a algo que yo tenga, pero sospecho que será su miembro. Es más ancho en la raíz , pero el eje se ajusta y se antoja más estrecho a medida que avanza hacia la punta, casi como un cono de carne.

— Uhg, Tony... — solloza en una ínfima sacudida a su entrada, le gusta, o eso creo.

Peter se retuerce y empuja sus caderas hacia mi, necesita más, por lo que sumerjo un segundo dedo en ese rosado averno, y grita.

— ¿Estas bien? — cuestiono ante el agudo sonido.

— ¡Por favor no pares!

Sigo moliendo su interior, el se tambalea en lo que yo creo es placer, arquea su espalda y gruñe.

Utilizo mi otra mano para acercarla a su miembro, si no me equivoco, y vuelve a gritar, creo que es en extremo sensible.

— Dios... como... ¿C-como haces eso? — pregunta embelesado de mis dedos enterrados, que rechinaban su coño con un movimiento de "Ven acá"

— ¿Las sirenas no se tocan?

— S-si — responde entre jadeos — pero nunca... yo nunca he... y-yo ¡Oh Dios Tony!

Quiero amaestrarlo en el arte de hacer el amor, en ese placer estrepitoso y mundano, porque ahora los deseos no son míos, son nuestros, son de esa persona que se unió a Peter cuando lo conoció, son de esa entidad que ama quererlo y tenerlo.

Lo llevo al borde y lo traigo a tierra firme de nuevo con rapidez e intervalos de furia sobre su agujero, él me grita que no puede más.

— T-Tony... Tony... — suplica, y llora, me gusta verlo llorar — te quiero dentro, dentro de mi...

Yo no reniego, ni en mi sano juicio lo haría, así que, ahora que estoy demente por él, ¿Por qué sería tan estúpido de rechazar su oferta"

Me despojo de la ropa y me alineo a las suaves contracciones que me invitan a darle placer. No pienso en ll que estoy haciendo, no pienso en los riesgos de nuestras diferencias, porque él ya me ha capturado.

Echa sus brazos a mi cuello ahora que me he acomodado sobre él y empujo y grita, tecleando mi sentido común.

El calor y estrechez me apresa más fuerte que doloroso, es asombroso por su agonía, y rápidamente me vuelvo un adicto, no podría describir con palabras la calidez o el placer que traía consigo y me hacía un cúmulo de incoherente satisfacción, porque no hallo en mi vocabulario formado por monjes que sabían leer y escribir, alguna oración o adjetivo. Es imposible.

Sus uñas, se encajan en mi espalda, y siento correr varios ríos hirvientes, posiblemente de color grana, pero la satisfacción que el me propicia es demasiado contundente como para preocuparme por una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

La opresión me urge a impactarme contra Peter rápido, duro y brusco, el solloza por la barbaridad de mis embates, pero no puedo detenerme.

— Ah, ah, oh T-Tony... — levanta la cabeza, le agrada ver como lo lleno, como lo invado hasta la empuñadura y empujo, sobrestimulandolo.

Me siento nuevo, arrepentido de no haber hecho esto antes, es perfecto.

El gime.

Yo gruño.

Imploro a la divinidad.

Peter me rasguña.

Yo lo muerdo.

Jadeamos.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Mhg, si, si, si

Y siento demasiada presión en mis caderas, en la ingle y en las piernas, casi puedo ver el abismo, así que cierro los ojos y lo imagino.

Todo brilla un instante, entregándole mi orgasmo y mi vida a partir de esta sentencia de muerte que he firmado por placer.

Me ato por voluntad a la proscripción en Sodoma, porque es ahí donde Peter estaba.

Él tiembla con algo que segundos después salpica mi estómago, y apresa más mi miembro (si es que eso era posible) hasta dejarme toda gota de conciencia.

— Te amo — le digo sintiéndome deshuesado.

— También te amo

Me ha domesticado, y ha reforzado mi correa con tres pequeñas palabras, así que sonrío.

Salgo lentamente, con el gimoteando bajo mío, y admiro el desastre de semen y fluidos esparcidos por su pequeña cloaca.

Respiro, él se sienta lentamente y luego vuelve al agua, más sereno, creo que solo necesitaba sexo.

Al verlo nadar, me juro que entre todos lo pecados este ha sido el más ameno de cometer, así que la responsabilidad recae, pero estoy feliz de prometer que lo protegeré de todo y contra todo.

Vuelve a mi, como si mi alma no estuviera ya encadenada a su espíritu, extendiéndome una mano, invitándome a nuestro nido de amor.

Me meto con Peter en el agua, y ahora ya no es fría, es cálida.

Él me abraza, no es un ser de muchas palabras, pero me hace sentir envuelto en una bruma de felicidad y cariño con la inscripción "Te quiero".

Me besa, y me sumerge de nuevo, acepto ahora debajo del agua todos los términos y condiciones involucrados, porque no puedo imaginarme si no es perteneciendo a él.

Me rindo mientras me besa el cuello, sus dientes, creo son los que me asfixian en cada rasgueo, es electrizante, como una descarga de 1000 voltios, y no me importa cuando su alabeada figura muerde mi hombro, lo tengo sosteniéndome en esta vorágine de sensaciones conflictivas y sus ojos, su boca y su tacto, son las cadenas que me están hundiendo, pero a la vez, mi único faro dentro de la sofocación.

Hilos rojos se desprenden de mi hombro, deben ser prueba de cuán intenso es nuestro amor, porque llenan con sus pigmentos el agua como mis pulmones.

Pero ¿Qué es el amor sin un poco de sufrimiento?

Él me besa, es ahora mi única ancla en este mar de aguas espesas, porque siento que caigo, caigo entre sus suaves brazos que me reclaman y me dicen que todo estará bien.

Toco fondo, me besa una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir más vivo de lo que alguna vez me sentí, rodeado de la opacidad que carcomida mis alrededores y alcanzaba a mis ojos.

Ese negro, ese perfecto tono de lo prohibido, que someten mi vida y me conceden un último vistazo a su rostro medio borrado, antes de que todo se oscurezca.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el fic "Erotomanía" de la mano de la autoría de "Anonymous_Ostrich" y el cómic "Don't let me be misunderstood".


End file.
